User talk:ErnieBert
Singles I found [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=380114195439 this listing], and I've added it to his [[Bob McGrath Discography|discography]]. The seller says the number is 45-203, but it looks more like 456-203 to me (?). Also I found one of your CRA singles from Ernie & Bert; I guessed that it was part of the 760xx series since I couldn't read it clearly and we don't have any of the 750xx yet... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 02:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that's the version 2 edition. Version 1 is CC 75053 by Columbia (the picture is above), and what you found is version 2, because it still says CC 75053, but it's put out by CRA (the logo is different in the box). Version 3 would be numbered CRA 76053. Basically, the records with the altered numbers will have a CRA prefix on the label, like the one you found of CRA 76048 (that picture is also above). So the CC series will have either Columbia logos or CRA logos, but the numbers will be the same. It's kind of like the CRA and Distinguished editions of the later 45's. Those have the same number, but they exist with 2 different logos. I hope this isn't too confusing. I guess the only thing I can do to make it simpler is to put this above in sequence in the CRA section, and as we find more, it'll make more sense. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 02:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Sony Wonder DVD/Genius Productions * What’s the Name of that Song? (2004) LVD 55725 * Dance Along! (2003) LVD 512342 * Let’s Eat! Funny Food Songs (2004) LVD 49359 * 1 2 3 Count With Me (1999) LVD 49919 * Fiesta! (2004) LVD 49372 * Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals (2004) LVD 31312 * Learning About Letters (2004) LVD 51274 * Sing Along (2004) LVD 51310 * Big Bird Sings! (2005) LVD 49680 * Elmo Visits the Doctor (2005) LVD 55468 * Celebrates Around the World (2004) LVD 51317 * Elmo Says BOO! (1997) LVD 49352 These two other SB don’t have the LVD on the side only numbers. Here they are. Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together (2007) 89126400129 Sesame Beginnings: Exploring Together (2006) 89126400103 Ok since I figured you were also talking about the Genius Productions i would write these fro you too. * Kids’ Favorite Country Songs (2007) SS00130 * Elmo Loves You (2008) SS00134 * Abby In Wonderland (2008) SS00154 * Love the Earth! (2008) SS00125 * Count on Sports (2008) SS00151 * Play with Me Sesame: Playtime with Grover (2007) SS00114 * Play with Me Sesame: Good Night Sesame (2007) SS00115 * Play with Me Sesame: (2008) Let’s Play Games SS00116 * Play with Me Sesame: (2008) Imagine With Me SS00117 * Elmo’s Christmas Countdown (2008) SS00155 Hope this also helps a little too. Your welcome. -- [[User:Grover|Kyle]] ([[User talk:Grover|talk]]) 10:30, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Kyle! One question. Are all the ones at the top Sony? I'm asking because some of the Genius ones kept the LVD number, so sometimes it gets confusing. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes the ones at the top are the Sony Wonder and the ones at the bottom are the Genius ones. And your so very welcome. Thanks for writing the company and can't wait to hear what they have to say. Talk to you later. -- [[User:Grover|Kyle]] ([[User talk:Grover|talk]]) 03:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Single Label Hey Ken -- I found [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=390036465644 this] copy of Wynken, Blynken & Nod; I thought it was interesting that the WB logo isn't on the label for it and that you might want to see it :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 03:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen that one before. (I wish we could find the other one!) The singles and LP of In Harmony look like Sesame Street labels. It was kind of a neat one-time thing they did. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sony Wonder DVDs Hi Ken -- Here's the Sony Wonder DVDs that I have: * Sesame Beginnings: Beginning Together (2006) -- LVD 54161 * Sesame Beginnings: Make Music Together (2006) -- LVD 54162 * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol (2006) -- 89126-40010-4 * Big Bird's Story Time (2005) -- LVD 51234 * Friends to the Rescue (2005) -- LVD 58858 * Happy Healthy Monsters (2005) -- LVD 58691 * All-Star Alphabet (2005) -- LVD 58857 * Big Bird in China (2004) -- LVD 51361 * Big Bird in Japan (2004) -- LVD 51362 * A Magical Halloween Adventure (2004) -- LVD 55948 * A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) -- LVD 55327 * Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors! (2003) -- LVD 55326 * Monster Hits! (2003) -- LVD 51291 * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! (2002) -- LVD 54297 * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (doesn't have a date) -- LVD 51237 I hope something there might be helpful for you. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 06:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! There's a lot of confusion over years and catalog numbers now that Genius is taking over. Some titles even keep the Sony numbers, but some don't. I've been having to take a legal pad to libraries and bookstores to actually copy down information from stuff in the bins. Sometimes I get some strange looks and questions, but I'm used to collecting information from anywhere I can! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Ken! Long long time no see. How have you been? Sorry if i'm writing in an old post of yours but i stopped by and saw you needed some help on the SS sony DVDs. I can give you a list of what i might have. I think i have several of the ones that Danny mentioned here but i'll get back to you on the DVDs that i have. -- [[User:Grover|Kyle]] ([[User talk:Grover|talk]]) 08:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, Kyle! Any time you want to add to an old post is fine with me as long as it's on the current page, so I can see it. I'm looking forward to whatever you can help with! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Education Resource [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=370046559154 here] is a new one we don't have.... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 00:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool, that looks interesting! Worldcat has a lot of video items that were meant for school use only, and not for sale in stores, so I'll see what I can find on that one. I think I saw some Worldcat listings once that had early Sesame episodes on U-matic videotapes! I hope they still have them (and the players)! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) videos Hey Ken. I went through amazon, searching "sesame sony" in the vhs and took everything they have. However a lot of their listings either show tiny pics, DVD pics on the VHS page, or the old Random House covers. Sort of makes me grouchy. But at anyrate, I got a bunch more covers for you. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow, it looks like you got 28 covers! Thanks! I was in the middle of getting ISBN's and ASIN's, but I got stuck, because I'm getting multiple ISBN's on some Random House, and it doesn't make sense, because it's the same first half of the bar code and prefix on the ISBN. So I'm trying to figure that out, and I'm also making a master multi-brand list (for my own private research) so I can figure out what's been out how many times, and on what format. Some RH has never been on Sony, and some Sony VHS has never been on DVD (both original Sonys and carryovers from RH), and some Sonys might come out on Genius, so that'll be another whole thing to watch as they get reissued. Michael said he saw a "Best of Elmo" on Genius, but I can't find a number or a cover picture on the Web. I hope stores are getting it! :By the way, something weird is happening. The templates you're putting for video have "Video" at the front, but the one we had discussed has "video" (lowercase) at the front. The "Video" one is missing the catalog place, and other stuff is in a different order. But the one in the template category looks like the right one, and there are no other ones in there. Is there a "phantom" video template that needs to get erased? It looks like we somehow have 2 of them! Let me know if that makes sense. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 23:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I found some extra covers on ebay; big enough to start with, so that helped. Technically video and Video should do the same thing just like [[elmo]] and [[Elmo]] do the same thing. I was being a bit random about the order I put the fields in because I was mutating the DVD templates but I don't think that should matter on the output. I might have forgotten to add a cat field though... -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. I didn't know you could alter a template. I'll double-check numbers and stuff as I'm reworking pages. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ebay [http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=370156178247 This auction]. Click on the image down in the auction part :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 03:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :We're getting famous! They're borrowing our text, pictures, and boxes! Although I wish they would say "stock picture", because I like to make sure what the one I'm getting actually looks like as far as condition. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Barrio Sesamo DVD and book (New issues) Look what I found.. Is there a central place to add the link? Or even more info? If you look [http://www.rbacoleccionables.com/barriosesamo/presentacion/ here] you know what I mean ;) ([[User:Pino|Pino]] 23:43, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) :Wow! Is that the website of the company who makes them? It looks like it's a club where you have to join, and you get a DVD every month. (Your Spanish is probably better than mine!) Yeah, that would be good for an external link if we make a page for the series. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 02:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey Ken -- moving this here; I thought you might like to try making a template; I'm happy to help you through it. The easiest way is to modfiy something, so I would suggest you start by going to [[Template:Album]], and looking at the source ("edit", but I think it's protected so it won't be an edit window). Copy it into your own template (eg. [[Template:KenVideo]]). The stuff in the first "line" just sets up the box. You don't need to worry about that because you want the same box. Look at the next lines -- they will say: :|- class }="hiddenStructure" :| valign=top |'''Songs from''' || } This is what you asked about. The "class }" says that soundtrack is the name of the input field. The next line gives the text you will see (Songs from) and then gives the input that will be filled in (soundtrack). You can leave all the other stuff unchanged (in fact you should). So basically you would take each pair of lines like this and change the input and text to what you want them to be. You can add pairs of lines or take them out if there aren't enough. Give it a try and see how it goes - it looks sort of scary but you really don't have to change very much of it :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 16:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I think I got most of it, but it's not working right. I made a page at [[Sandbox:Learning about letters test]] so you can see what I'm thinking about. All I want to do is put a box under a first edition VHS, and then put a gallery farther down, like the records. Can you see why it's not doing the "company" part right? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good job! You still had "label" in the company line, which wasn't one of the inputs so that was causing the problem. I changed it to company for you. So it should work now :). -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 15:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Discography Hey Ken. I just wanted to stop by to let you know I made my first addition to the music sections with the cassette version of The Muppet Christmas Carol. It's not easy finding something that isn't already posted, so at least that's a start. Is there any interest as a community of adding back covers or gatefold images for the albums? The covers are so great to look at, I think it would be fun to have more pictures. [[User:Codename7|Codename7]] 04:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Troy! That's great! If you want to look at the [[Images Wanted]] page, there's a whole bunch of audio and video titles we need covers for, mostly reissues. I haven't had time to add every title we need on that list yet, so you can ask me if you need a quick answer about something. As far as back covers, they're okay as long as they have a picture. A lot of the early (pre-74) LP's had color back covers, and most of them are here, but the main SS series just had the text back cover. Also, I think a lot of the covers came from eBay and places like that, so we need back covers. So if you have back covers or inside gatefolds of stuff, go right ahead! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Ken. I added three cassettes from my collection to the Sesame Street discography. They are all on the Sight and Sound label, but there is a discrepancy in the labeling from what was already on the pages and I wasn't sure how to proceed. The People In Your Neighborhood is in fact GNL-228 as the page said. The copies of Every Body's Cassette and The Count Counts that I have do not include the GNL prefixes. I wasn't sure if I should delete the prefixes on the pages or make a separate listing for these copies. Neither the covers nor the labels include the GNL prefix. Please let me know.[[User:Codename7|Codename7]] 05:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, they seem to have either come out with 2 different numbering systems, or the information I have isn't accurate. I would go with the copies you have, since we know that some tapes have the GNL, and some don't. If we find other versions that have the prefix, we can add them to the gallery. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) HOPS Hi Ken I mean to say that HOPS was inserted within the magazine ''ouders van nu''.. Ehm you pay for the magazine ouders van nu and get Hobs inside it in the middle. But How do you say that? Can you make this more clear on the page for me? Thanks ([[User:Pino|Pino]] 22:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) :Sure, I'll give it a try. I moved some pictures around, because they were running into other pictures. Let me know how it looks. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 02:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Japanese Sesame CDs [[User_talk:Zanimum#Elmo_Japan_CD]] New info regarding it all on my talk page. -- [[User:Zanimum|Zanimum]] 21:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Vila Sesamo link Ken, Ive added a [http://music.msn.com.br/album.aspx?id=1933 link] so you can hear the sounds of the Vila sesamo record! Its really nice music to listen to! ([[User:Pino|Pino]] 20:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC)) It's raining promos Apparently. I found a [http://www.worldofgramophones.com/45rpm4.html listing] thusly: "45 RPM L5028 BIG BIRD/KERMIT FROG HAPPIEST STREET N WORLD DISCO FROG SESAME SD1-A $8.50" The number would put it in sequence with the Loretta Lynn, which was SC-1.... and suggest there are at least two more out there! -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 17:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :They also have 2 [[Bob McGrath Discography|Bob McGrath singles]] I hadn't seen before, on Juno and Epic??? -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Actually, I think the SD stands for Sesame Disco, and SC stands for Sesame Country. It wouldn't make sense to put a promo out 2 years later. Plus, that coupling is different from the regular releases, so I think they were trying for a "hit" with those 2 songs. Disco Frog was one of the rare songs that got performed on SS and TMS in the same period, and Happiest Street is featured on the album twice. But the store stock 45 of Disco Frog is backed with the disco version of Green, so that would have been sold as a Kermit single (I'd love to see the cover; it's the only disco one we're missing). So I'll move it up a little. Thanks for finding that site! I can see myself wasting lots of time there! ::Now Bob is even more interesting. "Love is Blue" was a huge hit around 1967-1968, and a bunch of people recorded versions around that time, so that makes sense for Bob to be in that group. That one side is a Christmas song means that this would have been Christmas 1967. But I thought he was still signed to Columbia at that point. Plus I've never heard of Juno Records, but I'll see what I can find. Also, Epic was a sister label to Columbia, and 10562 is right around 1969-1970, so he was already on Sesame Street at that point. I don't know if he resigned but got moved from Columbia, or if they issued something that hadn't come out in the US before. It looks like some of his stuff was Japan only, after the first album didn't do anything here. So I'll move those up too, and I hope we find pictures! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Here's something interesting! "Christmas Lullaby" is a spoken word recording, and Cary Grant recorded it on a Columbia 45 in 1967. So that fits too! I love doing this! Thanks again! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::I knew you'd like that site :)! It makes my eyes cross to find stuff on it. I was actually trying to find the Disco Frog cover when I pulled the initial listing. I considered that SD was Sesame Disco and SC Sesame Country, but it fits my alphabet-sensibility better to think that they made SA, SB etc.... I confess the necessary gap between the album and the promo does make that less plausible. Ah well. Incidentally there's a single out there where somebody covered Disco Frog; I must have pulled dozens of copies in a Google search. :::I was really surprised by the Bob stuff; I kept double checking that it wasn't "Bat McGrath" (who is listed above him) and wondering if it was really the same Bob McGrath, especially when I checked our page and didn't see either label name. But I knew you'd sort it if it wasn't :). On the other hand I didn't realize there was an actual Robert McGrath out there - talk about confusing! -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:48, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Somebody covered Disco Frog? Who was it? I couldn't find anything. But I did happen to find a picture of a Juno 45. So [http://www.websitetoolbox.com/tool/post/bsnpubs/vpost?id=3214687 here] it is for fun. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:45, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::[http://www.netsoundsmusic.com/nsudsii/2/277450556/32/2.html Family of Frogs]. Looks like it's Canadian. I've also seen one by Mr. Dumont on a new (I think) CD.... no idea who that is. And there's a french language "Disco Grenouille" by Belgian singer Axelle Red; not entirely sure if that's the same song or not. In fact, BMI has two songs named "Disco Frog" -- one Raposo, one not. So it's hard to say if any of them are the same. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 02:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ken's talk page archive